


Sorry

by ChingKittyCat



Series: Mirrored [4]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Gen, Mirror Universe, Post-Canon, Regret, Tough Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Bun feels sorry. He feels so sorry, so regretful, so anxious about things that could've happened. The ways it could've ended, how he could've done better had he just thought things through. Meta Knight, however, sees no reason to be sorry.-Based loosely off a real conversation I had. I was Dark Meta.





	Sorry

   Bun had been down and sad ever since the trip to the fortress last week. He'd seen the most, other than Kirby. But Kirby didn't seem to mind what had happened, he hadn't the capability to. But Bun did. Bun minded. Sure, at the time, when it had happened, he didn't think much of it. Mostly because he was trying to not die, and everything was weighing on him and Kirby.

   Thinking about it after, thinking about it was what Bun didn't like. He tried to convince himself that what he'd done was correct, that what he'd done was justified, but the visions of a crying enemy haunted him. The visions of someone who didn't want to die, of someone who'd attempted reason that Bun himself had shot down with the words of Meta Knight.

   Bun put on his glasses, sat up in bed, threw off the blanket, then sat on the side of the mattress. 

   The other visions were still scorching in his mind too. The escape, the explosions as they ran, honestly it terrified him. But Bun, Bun was one to deliberate on how things could've gone better, how he could've made them end in a satisfactory way for everyone. He'd convinced himself what he'd done was wrong, terribly wrong, the point where he'd almost gotten the people he cared about killed.

   Almost.

   It didn't matter if it didn't happen, it made him cry. Well, not right now cry, he had misty eyes and a shot through the heart as the idea crossed his mind again. But no, he just wanted it to have ended better. Had he only listened, and he only heard the demon's pleas. Had he only decided that they were worth listening to, he wouldn't have these memories of explosions and these horrible realizations.

   Bun needed reassurance.

   But where could he get it from? His parents? His sister? Kirby? No. None of them would help him. They didn't understand, they weren't even there, they didn't know how the lives of everyone was on him at that time. Then Bun realized who exactly he could talk to.

   Bun didn't even put on a robe or anything, he just went through the castle in his pj's. The Waddle Dees didn't care, and if the king or Escargon were up they certainly wouldn't care either. So, he trekked to the more common quarters, all the way down until he'd found Meta Knight's.

   He knocked on the door and waited.

   Then he waited some more.

   Then he knocked on the door again, waited again, knocked, then waited, then was about to knock once more when Meta Knight opened it, drowsy from sleep. Meta Knight looked Bun over, and saw the slight bit of unease in his eyes.

   "..What's the problem here."

   "I can't get to sleep," Bun mumbled, embarrassed that he couldn't, "I've been thinking about what happened."

   Meta Knight's silence afterwards encouraged Bun to speak more.

   "A-At the.. The fortress. I can't stop thinking about it, and I was wondering if you could help me somehow."

   Meta Knight continued to look blankly at the kid infront of him. Then he shuffled a little, and turned on the light in his room, clearly displeased he now had to entertain a guest rather than continue sleeping. He moved out of the doorway, allowing Bun in. Bun was polite enough to close the door behind him before going and sitting down at the table in the room. 

   Meta Knight sat across from him.

   "I keep.. Seeing that wizard, and that salesman, whenever I close my eyes. And all the fire, and how everyone could've died because of me." 

   Bun sniffled and trembled more as he went on. Opening up about it, even slightly, made Bun's eyes water. He may be a smart kid, but he was still a kid. He couldn't control himself and he was basically already down the road of sobbing.

   "E-Everyone could've died," Bun's voice was wobbly now as emotions he'd kept to himself poured out through his eyes, "I could've died! I could've died!"

   Bun then just. Started sobbing. And Meta Knight did nothing but watch and wait, waiting for Bun to recompose himself. He didn't help, he didn't move, he just watched. Because he knew that emotions were best let out than kept in. Well, in regards for other people.

   When Bun finally got slightly more composed, and willing to talk, he coughed and trembled.

   "I did the wrong thing, I could've gotten everyone killed." Bun managed, his voice shaking and high pitched from strain.

   "No."

   Meta Knight stated, voice firm.

   "You did the right thing. You assisted in killing two very evil men."

   "One of them was crying and trying to reason with me, Meta Knight," Bun's voice sounded even more strained as Meta Knight tried to encourage him, "he was crying, Meta Knight, he felt bad, we could've stopped."

   "I don't care."

   Meta Knight's eyes stayed their harsh yellow, and Bun was at a loss for words.

   "It doesn't matter if he felt bad or if he didn't, he needed to die."

   "Why? We could've avoided-"

   "Stop."

   Meta Knight's command shut up Bun, but it didn't stop his sniffling or trembles.

   "We couldn't have avoided it. He killed countless people. He killed people I knew, he killed people your parents probably knew, or your parents parents knew, he was the cause of untold suffering across the entire universe. If he truly felt bad, he wouldn't have run from responsibility, and killed himself permanently somehow."

   Meta Knight's voice was cold, and Bun couldn't help but feel unnerved at how easily he spoke about it.

   "Is-"

   "I'm not done talking."

   Bun shut his mouth again.

   "Nightmare was a man who did horrible, unforgivable things. Killing one person is unforgivable. He killed galaxies worth of people. He is absolutely irredeemable, even if he cries until the end of time over what he did. He did absolutely nothing for the families of the dead, he did nothing to reconcile the people he hurt, he did nothing except cry and sulk."

   Meta Knight spat like it was venom, but his eyecolor did not change.

   "His tears, even if they were real, which they weren't, were absolutely useless because he did nothing. He was a horrible person, and he deserved to feel guilty and suffer. Which he didn't. Because he faked being sad anyways, to pull on heartstrings. Like yours. He was one of the most vile things that ever existed, and he needed to be killed or else he would continue to hurt people. He'd relapse back into how he was before he started feeling," Meta Knight put up air quotes as he said it, "'bad', as soon as he realized that his attempt to get pity wasn't working."

   None of this was really soothing Bun's nerves, he just kept crying despite the assurance that the wizard who he'd saw crying deserved to die.

   "He has done monstrous things, and he'd continue to do monstrous things. And in some parallel universe, where he actually felt legitimately bad, he was so irresponsible that it was essentially just as bad as spitting in people's faces for having died to him. He would've just hid away, ran away from the people he'd affected just so he can feel like he's doing something good by not doing anything at all. Like patting yourself on the back for not killing people is an achievement that he unlocked."

   There was a slight silence, indicating Meta Knight was done. Bun coughed and shook still, wiping his eyes of his guilty tears.

   "D-Do you just.. Do you not think even the worst person can change? I just.. I think he could've.."

   Bun asked, still wary. Meta Knight didn't even hesitate.

   "People can change all they want. But that doesn't mean they deserve forgiveness."

  
  



End file.
